The Devil and the Assassin
by WolfieANNE
Summary: Set in the Victorian era where Jellal Fernandes, a deadly assassin whose purpose is to kill the demon who slaughtered his family, meets Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the devil who has done exactly that. When fate pushes them together, blood will be spilled, lives will be lost and feelings will bloom. But when the time comes, will he kill her? Or will he let her live?
1. Prologue

**The Devil and the Assassin**

**Prologue**

**WARNING:** This chapter has not been beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Jellal Fernandes?"

The said man lifted his gaze from the book in his hands to the guard by the door. He arched a brow. "Yes?"

"The emperor wishes to speak with you," he said. He stepped back as Jellal folded the book shut and stood up, running his fingers through blue strands. He cleared his throat. "He says it's urgent."

The bluenette's hazel eyes sparked in curiosity. "He always says that though," he said as he passed by the guard, grinning and patting his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll behave well."

"I'll hold onto that, Fernandes," the guard said and lowered his head. "Good luck."

"I'll be fine, but thank you," Jellal uttered, tucking his hands in pockets of his pants. As he walked down the hallway, he was greeted with familiar faces and a few comrades of his. He waved back at them and offered a smile every now and then, but he did not speak. He had a feeling that the emperor was going to dispatch him tonight, and that got his blood boiling in excitement.

He neared the drawing room and stopped in front of it, knocking on the door three times. A deep, gruff voice answered him. "Who's there?"

"Jellal Fernandes," he said, feeling his lips curling in amusement.

"Enter."

The bluenette pushed the doors open to find the emperor, a short old man, standing on top of his desk with the view of the sunset behind him. Jellal dropped down on his knee and said gently, "Please do elaborate why you've summoned me, Your Majesty."

The emperor's lips twitched, refraining himself from chuckling. "The Midnight Feast is tonight, Jellal Fernandes, and I have a mission for you, one you must not fail. If you do, then you will be stripped of your rank as the high assassin of Fiore."

The said man raised his head, portraying a look of shock. He gritted his teeth. "What is this mission? Why must my rank be risked?"

"Be patient," the emperor said, sighing. "It is for this reason that I have called for you. I know that you are the only one capable of doing this task and no one else; however, there will be consequences if you fail to impress me. This is not for my entertainment, but this is desperately needed. If you wish to go on with this, then just say the words and I will explain your mission."

Jellal bit his lip. "I accept."

The old man smiled. "Very well," he said. He turned around to face the windows. "Tonight, when the Midnight Feast takes place, I want you to go with the other Demon Hunters."

The assassin's eyes widened. "Me? But I am merely an assassin, a killer of that sort; I am not fit to be with the demon hunters."

"I know that," the emperor snapped. Jellal flinched and remained quiet as he continued. "You will tame a demon."

The color drained from Jellal's face and he said, "But I do not know how to tame them!"

"I believe you can do it," the emperor said, shrugging nonchalantly. "You have already accepted the mission and there is no turning back. Choose wisely, Jellal Fernandes. Not all demons will be reluctant about this, so you must use force. You have a few more hours to prepare for tonight's events, and you can ask Demon Tamers how they do it."

"Does it have to be just any demon?" Jellal asked, frowning worriedly.

The old man shook his head. "No, it must not be just any other demon. It must be powerful and if possible, has a rank. I don't know, perhaps you'll be fortunate and a duke or a duchess will show up."

The bluenette felt sweat gathering in his hands. "I… I don't think I'm strong enough to tame demons that high."

"You will do as I say, Jellal," the emperor clarified, looking over his shoulder to meet the assassin's eyes. "You do know that, don't you?"

Jellal closed his eyes. "I understand." He stood up and turned around, preparing to leave the room. "If I fail, I will lose everything. If I win, I will remain where I am now. Seems a little unfair, don't you think?"

"You will gain something from this mission." The emperor turned back to the window. "Do not fail me, Jellal."

The bluenette closed his eyes and lowered his head, hands clenching into fists.

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I know you must be thinking, why is she writing another story when she has so many? Okay, so I posted the prologue simply because I wanted to know everybody's opinions. Do you like the idea? Do you want this to be continued? You don't like this? You don't want this? I need to know, so that I know if I will continue this after all. I will not be posting the next chapter, however, until GMB is finished.

Please dismiss my mistakes and please drop a review :)

_"The devil will never be good."_

_Bye! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Fragile **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	2. The Midnight Feast

**The Devil and the Assassin**

**Chapter 1 - The Midnight Feast**

**WARNING:** This chapter has not been beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Jellal's jaw clenched as he walked through the hallways of the palace, his footsteps heavy and rushed. He stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. A few seconds later, a voice answered. "Yes?"

"It's me, Jellal," he bit out. He could feel the apprehension soaking him. He wasn't a demon tamer for he was an assassin. He killed, not tamed. He could never imagine a demon following him around alive. For a moment, he wondered whether it could last for a few weeks before he lost control and ended its life.

Frowning, he shook the thought away and the doors opened, revealing a woman with dark purple hair and similar brown eyes. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Jellal released something which sounded like a grunt and a sigh. "I need your help."

"I hope this is important," she said, stepping aside to let the man in. "The Midnight Feast is only hours away and I have to prepare."

"It's related to that," the bluenette said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. He folded his arms over his chest and sucked in a deep shuddering breath. "Tell me the basics of how to tame a demon, Ultear."

The said woman's eyes widened and she looked around the hallway before closing the door. "Are you crazy?" she whispered loudly, dragging a hand down her face. "You are not fit to be a Demon Tamer, Jellal. You are a killer, not a tamer."

"You think I don't know that?!" he hissed. "But the emperor gave me a mission to tame a demon!"

Ultear's jaw dropped. "Ha?! Has the old man finally lost his mind?"

Jellal rolled his eyes. "He has lost it long ago," he said and sighed, holding his head in his hands. "If I fail, I will be stripped of my rank, of my position, of my power. Do you understand how crucial the situation is?"

"I do." She sounded amused. "Well, we might as well get on with it."

The bluenette sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Ultear smiled slightly before pulling a chair in front of Jellal. She sat down on it and started explaining. "First off, do you know the hierarchy and the levels of demons?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

The man nodded. "Yes. There's the king, the queen, the princess, the commanders, grand dukes and grand duchesses, the normal dukes and duchesses and the generals. Then there are the familiars. There are the level one demons that have minor demonic abilities and have more experiences with humans. Then there are the level two demons that make great protectors. Level three demons are stronger than the one and two, but not as strong as the four and five which are equivalent to a duke and duchess. Five and six are particularly difficult to deal with, for they are the grand dukes and duchesses but the hardest are the level seven demons who are the royalty."

Ultear grinned widely and said, "That's right. Usually we only tame those below five and nothing more, for the others are harder to tame. That is, unless you have exceptional talent."

"Has someone ever tamed a high leveled demon before?" Jellal asked.

"Yes," the woman said. "Mavis Vermillion, one of the best Demon Tamers in the past, tamed a demon named Zeref, a prince. She succeeded and he succumbed to her demands. He would go on rampage sometimes but she would control him."

"Amazing," Jellal breathed out, his eyes wide and blinking.

Ultear shrugged. "She was merely a teenager when she tamed him. Anyway, taming a demon is easy, but to keep your hold on them is hard. We use these collars to keep them in our hands," she paused to get a black leather collar with metal pressed inside, "This has magic and keeps them at bay. Then we recite the spell to tame them and when they feel that they can no longer fight it, they surrender to us. Then we exchange blood a bit and then it will be bound to you."

"Sounds pretty complicated," Jellal mumbled. "Does that mean I have to know the spell too?"

She nodded. "Of course, otherwise you won't be able to do anything. If they still aren't tamed with that, then we take drastic measures and let them drink this potion." She lifted a vial filled with neon blue liquid and uttered, "Though it's pretty hard to make them drink it."

"Is that all then?" he asked, standing up to leave. "I have to prepare as well."

"Ah, here is the spell," Ultear said, handing him a slip of paper. "It's not that long so it's easy to remember."

"Thank you," he whispered, smiling weakly.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "You're welcome," she mumbled and started pushing him out the door. "Alright, it's time for you to leave. I wish you luck, Jellal."

He grinned over his shoulder. "I wish the same for you."

"Don't die on us, aye?"

"Aye," he said, laughing as the doors behind him shut close. His grin dropped and his face went blank. He couldn't believe he was going to tame a demon when he could just kill it, easy and simple.

With a growl, he turned around and started walking towards his room. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears out of ire, and his body trembled with every step he took. He arrived in his bedroom and he started to prepare for the feast of the demons.

* * *

A knock sounded on his door.

"Jellal?"

The said man grunted in response.

"It is time."

He stared out the window and heard a shriek. His lips thinned into a line and he drew the curtains close. "I understand. I'll be down soon."

The guard nodded and Jellal could hear his footsteps growing distant. He buttoned his dress shirt close and took out a leather jacket, sliding his arms in and pulling the hem down. He tied some straps across his torso and secured knives in, liking the way they glinted under the light. He then wore his shoes and grabbed his katana as well. After that, he took the vial Ultear showed him earlier and placed it in his pouch along with the collar for the demon.

He closed his eyes and exhaled softly, listening to his heart pounding. "It's now or never," he whispered. He opened his eyes and exited his room.

In the hallway, other demon tamers and hunters were starting to pile in. There were low murmurs against the tense aura and they all headed towards the entrance of the palace. From where he was, he could spot Ultear's violet hair in the mass of people. He still felt anxious due to the fact that it was his first time taming a demon, but he had no choice for it was the emperor's wishes.

"You alright?" a fellow comrade asked.

He looked at him. "Ah, yes, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"I heard rumors that you're going to tame demons. Is that true?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Jellal sighed, nodding his head. "Sadly, it's true."

"Woah, you serious?" the demon hunter asked, blinking widely. When Jellal nodded, he whistled. "Good luck with that, Jellal. But I know you can do it anyway."

"Thank you," the assassin said, smiling widely.

The other man grinned. "Always a pleasure."

They all stopped outside of the palace and waited for further instructions. The night was silent and everyone was edgy with anticipation, a distant scream ringing in the city. There were collective gulps from the crowd of hunters and tamers as a gust of wind blew past them. The clouds then started to cover the moon and he could see shoulders going rigid.

Although this was Jellal's first time participating in the Midnight Feast, he always watched them during the night. He marveled how they could just attack and tame demons with ease, as if it was cooking your meal in the morning. He was still nervous, but maybe he would do well after all.

"Don't let the demon take over, bro," the man from before said, smirking at Jellal. "You got that?"

The bluenette nodded. "Alright. Don't go dying on me too."

"Yes, sir!"

A few moments of silence continued and the bells started ringing, signaling the beginning of the hunt.

The crowd dispersed and Jellal took his time into hiding into the shadows, listening to the snarls and the laughs of the demons. Fire exploded in the streets and the citizens started screaming in terror, the shrill sound sending chills down his spine.

"Humanssss, I want humansss!" a demon hissed nearby. Jellal slitted his eyes and saw that the demon's eyes were glowing green. It was a low level demon and he had no desire to tame it.

The bluenette drew out his katana and slashed it at the demon. It screeched as flames engulfed him and he dissolved into ashes. He breathed heavily and jumped up onto the roofs, running as fast as he could. He scanned the city for higher demons but couldn't find any.

"Hunter!"

He whipped around and saw a level three demon. He narrowed his eyes as it spoke. "Give me your blood."

Jellal's lips twitched into a smirk. "Burn in hell, demon," he spat and pierced his sword through its body.

"You will pay for this, human!"

He grinned. "We'll see." And he ran once more.

He spotted Ultear taming another demon, her body being engulfed brightly in violet light. He growled low in his throat and desperately searched for a duke, or a duchess of that matter. The flames in the streets grew stronger, smoke rising in the air and ashes scattering in the wind. He covered his nose with his jacket and gripped his katana tightly in his hand, his thundering footsteps resounding in the city. Yells and cries surrounded him, making his blood boil. He could recall that night, when he could do nothing but cry and whimper in the corner. The night when—

He gritted his teeth and pushed the memory away. He wanted to kill every one of them but that wasn't his mission. He had to tame a demon, not eradicate them. And although the latter sounded much better, he didn't have much of a choice after all.

"Help me!"

He whipped around to find a little girl cowering in an alley, a low level demon sauntering towards her. His lips tightened into a firm line and he sunk into the shadows, watching its moves. It cackled as it neared the child, a hiss escaping its mouth. "You look delicious, human."

Jellal frowned and held the hilt of his sword, pulling it out. The demon's ears perked and it turned around to face him. "I can smell you, assassin."

The bluenette stepped out of the shadows and unsheathed his weapon, aiming it towards the enemy. _"Leave her be."_

"As if!" It ran towards him and he moved to the side, stepping on its tail. It screamed out and he drove the knife in its back, the demon dissolving into ashes.

Jellal wrinkled his nose. "Do demons ever think?"

A cry snapped him out of his trance and he looked towards the child. She sobbed uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face. With a sigh, he approached her and crouched down to her level, patting her head. "Everything's going to be alright now. I killed the demon, see?" he said and smiled widely.

"M-My mother," she said shakily. "W-Where is s-she?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know…" Jellal said, frowning. "I have to leave."

"B-But—"

"Do not make a sound and hide in the shadows," he instructed, pushing himself to stand up as he dusted the dirt off the sleeves of his jacket. "If you do that, the demons won't find you."

The child looked like she was about to protest, but then shut her mouth and nodded. Jellal patted her head once more. "Good girl." He jumped up onto the buildings once more and ignored the cries of humans around him. He saved the child for a personal reason, and he had a mission to fulfill. As he neared the city plaza, another round of bells rang.

The second half of the feast was starting, where the higher ranked demons would start to show. Despite of the apprehension coursing in his veins, a grin split his face in excitement.

The screams of humans dying grew louder and louder, his skin crawling as another explosion was heard in the streets. The wind whipped his hair back as he ran, a burst of energy suddenly burning in him. He could pick up demons laughing around him and he readied himself for taming. Ultear advised him to relax his mind and body first before striking on a demon. According to her, it was easier that way.

"Where are those humans?!"

"I need to eat!"

"Humans, come out, come out!

"I can't wait to get my hands on them and gouge their eyes out. Master will be pleased."

Jellal pursed his lips and took out a dagger from one of the straps across his chest. He crouched down and eyed a demon that walked on the street beneath him and raised the weapon, the blade glinting for a split second before he let it fly. It hit the demon's head and it shrieked as it clawed at its head before it dissolved into ashes. He jumped down onto the streets and drew out his sword, impassively staring at a number of demons who turned to glare at him.

He frowned. "Eh? No high leveled demons? How boring," he said and yawned.

"What an arrogant human," one commented, sliding its tongue over its lips. "I cannot wait to feast upon you!"

Jellal arched his eyebrows in amusement. "I have a feeling I've heard those words before," he mumbled under his breath and shrugged. "Ah, whatever, their fates will be the same anyway." He gripped the handle of his katana and spun around to slash it at a demon. Its head fell off and he jumped back before the flames could touch him. Another came at him from behind and he looked over his shoulder. It hissed and snarled at him, its tail waving. He grimaced and stepped aside then held the tail. It grew rigid and he pierced its body with his sword.

As two demons came at him, he slashed his weapon at them, their bodies engulfing in bright flames as soon as the blade drew out their blood. A demon screeched and said, "H-How are you so strong, human?"

"I don't know," he said wryly. "I'm the high assassin of Fiore though."

A demon's eyes widened. "Y-You're the rumored assassin who goes by the name Seraphim?"

Jellal's blank face broke into a grin. "Yes, that's me. Tonight, I was asked to tame a demon. Unfortunately for you, you're not the one I want. Therefore, you can just die." And he sliced half of its body off, its mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

One by one, they rushed towards him. He charged, katana held high, and pulled it down with so much force that the blade struck at multiple demons. He dodged their bodies that burned in flames, killing one demon after another. Black blood dirtied his clothes and he wiped away the smudge of blood on his cheek, sheathing his katana as the demons behind him dissipated into ashes, the fire finally burning out.

He heaved a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, that was fun. Now, I need to look for a worthy demon to tame." He crouched down, ready to jump onto the buildings when a bright red color glowed in the streets. He straightened up and held the hilt of his sword, eyeing the portal wearily.

A woman stepped into the flames.

He rolled his eyes over her. She wore a black dress, the skirt trailing behind her. Bright yellow hair tumbled over her shoulders and a black tail swished behind her, drawing his eyes to the cuffs on her arms. He gulped and met the demon's eyes. Crimson irises stared at him amusedly, her red coated lips lifting in a sly smile. As he trailed his eyes to the demon's pointy ears, he paled, for they were adorned by earrings and jewelry.

She was royalty.

Jellal gripped the hilt of his katana tighter as the demon flipped her hair back, flames licking her skin. She breathed in and the fire rose. Apparently, she controlled them. At the thought of his body being burned into ashes, he shuddered, hating the idea.

"Demon." His voice came out hoarse but firm. The said woman swiveled her head towards him, taking a step and pulling herself out of the fire. She focused her attention to him, her lips in a lazy smile. Her tail was relaxed and was on the ground. She noticed the tattoo on his right cheek and finally met his eyes, her smile growing wider.

Jellal's insides froze, and to his astonishment, his eyes widened. The demon was stunning without a doubt, and he found that absolutely disgusting. Her yellow tresses were laid over her shoulders, and as she grinned, he didn't fail to see the fangs protruding from her upper lip. The mere sight of her walking towards him sent shivers up his spine and he struggled to maintain composure.

"Human," she murmured, her voice a tone that resembled the high note of a piano. "Or should I say, Seraphim." She chuckled and placed her hand on her hips, her eyes slitting.

"You've killed quite a few demons. I'm impressed."

Jellal swallowed the lump in his throat. "They were weak."

The demon raised a brow at him, seemingly amused. "Is that so?" she said and came to a stop just an arm-span away from him. She tilted her head back, staring down at him through long lashes. "I suppose you'll have much more fun with me now, no?" she asked, her fangs glinting under the moonlight as she smiled.

"Perhaps," the bluenette said, licking his chapped lips. He stepped back into a fighting stance, drawing out his katana and pointing it at her. She eyed the blade with sheer delight and she slid a foot back as well, raising her hand towards him.

She grinned. "Come, human."

"With pleasure," Jellal said and slashed his sword at her. She jumped back, the flames roaring behind her as she flicked her finger, a blaze spiraling towards him. He evaded the attack and threw a dagger at her. She bent back as it flew just above her torso, her eyes widening at the newfound enjoyment. She raised her foot and slammed it on the ground, a pillar of fire running towards him. He cursed and pushed his legs off the ground. Now suspended in air, the demon took this as an advantage and sprang at him, claws reaching for him.

She laughed. "You're mine now, Seraphim!"

"That's where you are wrong," Jellal growled, forcing his body to flip as he slammed his feet against her face. She yelped and fell to the ground. He landed safely on the pavement, his breathing growing heavy and his head spinning.

There was no more time to look for another demon. He had to tame her or else he would die.

He looked around his surroundings and jumped onto the buildings. Her eyes followed his movements and ran after him, her face split with a feral grin. The flames behind her rose with every step she took, and Jellal started to feel the heat. He swallowed thickly and dug in his pouch for the collar. As he felt it, he gripped it hard and leaped down onto the streets, the demon joining him as well. He took out a dagger and turned around, slashing at her, watching her tail intently.

Her tail started to lift from the ground and he grasped it, earning a shriek. He pushed her against the floor and buckled the collar around her neck. Her eyes widened and she started trashing beneath him, cursing and screaming. Jellal closed his eyes and held her head.

"You cannot tame me, human!" she shouted, trying to free herself. "I am the demon princess!"

"The higher the level, the better," he muttered and sucked in a deep breath. The demon quivered as they both started glowing in a bright blue light.

"_I choose now to bind my soul with this demon, and I call upon the power of the mighty ruler of the skies, to grant me the power to take control over this devil. Any attempts of leaving shall be futile and it shall always return to me."_

The demon grew wilder. "Let me go! _Let me go!_"

"_Likewise, it shall help me at my every need and bow to my every whim. It shall submit to me until I renounce our contract or until my last breath."_

Her body trembled and the flames around her grew bigger and bigger. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Blood dripped from her eyes and they rolled to the back of her head.

"_With this spell, you are now indeed bound to me and wherever I go, you will follow."_

"No!" the demon cried out.

Jellal opened his brown irises. _"Exchange!"_

Their eyes glowed and black markings appeared on her right arm. She stared at it with frightened eyes and dreaded his next words. _"Seal!"_

The demon gasped as pain flared in her chest. She arched her back and a scream ripped through her throat. Moments later, Jellal felt the same agony and his cries joined hers, their voices thundering in the city. When it was over, the bluenette huffed and stood up, staring down at the demon as she quivered, his chest heaving in and out breathlessly. He licked his lips and raised his hand, opening up a gate to the demon realm just under her body. He found himself grinning wickedly at her, his eyes wide with victory and malice.

"_Leave."_

* * *

**A/N: **I really should stick with what I say. I said I'd updated when GMB is finished, but since you guys like this, I felt bad T.T Oh well, we'll work on this with the rest of my stories since it's still summer vacation and I have tons of time! :D Seraphim means a six-winged angel bw (Was it three or six?) and stands in the presence of God. That's the reason why he called himself that, because he despises demons very much.

I hope the fight scenes weren't too shabby or anything. If you guys want to see the tattoo on her arm and how she looks like as a demon, the pictures are on my facebook page :) Anyhow, I hope you guys liked this and if you did and you want the next chapter, leave a review! They give me motivation and I might just update sooner than expected, eh?

Please do dismiss my mistakes and the link to my page, blog and ask fm is on my profile!

_"I am the demon princess and I will never be tamed."_

_Bye! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Fragile **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	3. Lucille the Demon Princess

**The Devil and the Assassin**

**Chapter 2 - Lucille the Demon Princess**

**WARNING:** This chapter has not been beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

He landed on his bed with a thud, thoughts clouding his mind. For his first time, he did pretty well. Although the tattoo on his arm still stung, he disregarded it. It was a sign that he was bound to a demon, and a very unique one at that.

He looked out the window to see the sun starting to rise and he closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. He relaxed his tense muscles and listened to his heartbeat, treating it as a lullaby as he tried to fall asleep. He couldn't, though. He could still remember how he tamed the demon, how she screamed for him to stop, how she trashed beneath him, hopeless and trapped. He found it amusing, but he wouldn't tell anyone that. If he was the demon he tamed, he would just feel the same—humiliated and embarrassed.

With a soft sigh, he snuggled against a pillow and felt himself falling deep into slumber when someone knocked on his door. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. "What do you want?" he said angrily. He couldn't hide his ire. He was sleepy as hell and he needed to rest.

"The emperor requests for you, Jellal."

The said man remained on his bed, his eyes still closed as the guard's steps started to grow quiet. He moaned in frustration and clawed his fingers through his hair, dragging himself out of the comfort of his bed. He stepped into his shoes and grabbed his katana just in case, strapping the sheath around his waist. He sighed once more and exited his room, entering the silent hallway.

Jellal casually headed towards the drawing room where he would meet the emperor. The mark on his arm throbbed uncomfortably through the sleeves of his jacket, and he found it rather disturbing. He didn't think it would feel this peculiar, but for him to tame a royalty, it was a miracle. A human could not tame that many demons, but Ultear's job was to tame them and release their contract once inside the palace. Then they will put the demons in prison for future use. But for him, the demon princess wasn't simply for training or any of those sorts. She was special.

He stopped in front of the drawing room and knocked. He was granted the permission to enter and he did, meeting the emperor's eyes. He kneeled on one knee and said, "I have successfully tamed a demon, Your Majesty."

The old man raised his eyebrows, astonished. "Oh? What kind of demon is it?"

"A demon princess."

A satisfied smile appeared on his face. "I'm impressed. Will you call it out for me to see her then?" he said, leaning back comfortably on his chair.

Jellal nodded and straightened up, stretching his arm out and closing his eyes. _"Open!"_ A portal appeared and the demon stepped out, her mouth set into a scowl. Familiar blonde hair fell over her shoulders and recognizable scarlet eyes glared at him, a hiss slipping past her lips. The collar around her neck was still present and she looked rather terrible, still in the dress she wore from before.

The emperor clapped, grinning. "This is marvelous!"

"Who the hell are you?" the demon barked, growling lowly in her throat.

Jellal's eyes snapped towards her and they narrowed into slits. _"Behave."_ She recoiled but shut her mouth, glaring at him for a moment before looking back at the emperor.

"I am Makarov, the emperor of Fiore," he said, smiling widely. "Tell me, what does it feel like to be tamed?" the old man asked, arching a brow.

The demon snarled. "Horrible. It felt like my skin was being peeled off and this ridiculous mark stings!" She showed her arm, showing the same tattoo Jellal had. She scoffed and gave her tamer a hostile look. "This human, I didn't think he would pull it off. No one has ever tamed me before. Many were after me though and attempted to tame me. However, they all failed and died by my hands."

The emperor chuckled, looking at Jellal. "You're very lucky then."

"Hardly," the bluenette mumbled under his breath.

Makarov grinned. "Don't mind Jellal, he's always like that."

The blonde stared at the said man in amusement. "I can certainly see that."

Jellal closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. He inhaled sharply as Makarov spoke. "So, now that I have introduced myself, it's time for you to tell us who you are. Of course, we already know that you are the demon princess."

The said demon shrugged, sinking down onto one of the plush chairs. "I'm Lucille the demon princess, but I am often called Lucy."

The emperor smiled. "Lucy, eh? That's a very pretty name for a demon," he said, making the said demon look away in embarrassment.

"Do not try to fool me with flattery, human."

Makarov blinked and he cocked his head to the side. "You think we're trying to fool you? Oh, no! Yes, we do kill your kin and we hate your kind, but we don't really have to hide anything else now, do we? All I want is for you to cooperate with Jellal for the time being."

"And what will I earn from working together with this blue-haired weirdo?" Lucy asked, yawning loudly. Jellal twitched and he glared at her, his hands clenching into fists.

"I will have him release his contract with you," the emperor said. The blonde's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious?"

Makarov nodded. "Yes, I am."

Lucy cupped her chin in thought. "I hate the idea of working with a human though," she muttered under her breath and glanced at the assassin whose face was now impassive. Humming, she stretched her arms and leaned her cheek against the back of her hand. "Fine then, I'll do my best to serve him."

The emperor slapped his hands together again. "This is good! Thank you for your cooperation, Lucy."

The said demon grunted in response and rolled her eyes, sinking deeper into her chair. "Don't get me wrong. I just really want to be freed from this human," she said, jerking her thumb towards Jellal. "But if you remove the collar, I'll do better."

Makarov looked at the assassin. "Well?"

He turned around and pocketed his hands. "There's an event later this afternoon where the tamers get to show off the demons they tamed. Participate in the event, defeat them all and I'll take off your collar."

"I'm the demon princess," Lucy said, raising a brow. "They will all die, you know. Then you'll have to wait for another month before you can tame new demons."

"Then there's no problem, is there?" Jellal asked. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Don't tell me that the title Demon Princess is nothing but for show. I'll be very disappointed if I find out that you're weaker than level five demons."

Lucy eyes slitted and she growled. "Watch your words, human."

"Prove me you're worth it and I'll stop belittling you," he said, amusement lacing his voice. He met her eyes and she scowled.

"Fine. I'll join your little event. Just let me go home and I'll get out of this stupid dress."

Jellal raised his hand and closed his eyes as a gate opened up on the floor. "You didn't have to tell me." He opened his eyes. _"Leave."_

The demon was swallowed up by the portal and the gate vanished, leaving the two men behind. Makarov smiled and rubbed his chin, grinning. "Well, looks like you've found yourself an obedient demon," he said.

The bluenette shrugged. "I wouldn't say obedient—she'll start wreaking havoc soon." He pocketed his hands and turned to leave. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

Ultear whistled. "You caught a demon princess? Amazing," she said, clapping her hands. "I won't be participating in the event this time then. I only caught a duchess and she's not that strong. Her name's Meredy by the way, if you're curious."

Jellal rolled his eyes. "I wasn't asking."

"Don't be so mean," the woman said, seizing a cup and taking a long sip. When she was finished, she put it back down on the table and she leaned back on her chair, crossing her legs. "What's her special ability then? Every demon has one. Yours is royalty and that means hers must be awesome. I'll be watching later, by the way."

The bluenette chuckled. "She uses flames. I'm sure she has one more skill than that but I haven't seen it yet."

Ultear gawked in awe. "Ohhh, that's amazing. Tell her to wipe the floor with the other demons cause they all suck. I think they allowed themselves to be tamed too. Erza told me the demon she caught was a spy so she released it. But Natsu and Gray still kept theirs to be showed off later and to be killed as well."

Jellal raised his eyebrows and chewed on a biscuit. "Really? I didn't think those idiots were even skilled enough to tame demons."

"Oi, oi, don't underestimate Team Natsu," Ultear said, waving a finger at his face. "They're not as good as you, but they're good enough."

"Fine," he muttered, looking away. "But we'll see."

Ultear opened her mouth to say something but closed it after hearing the bells ringing. She stared at Jellal and grinned, nodding. "It's time to take out your demon!" she pushed her chair back and stood up, adjusting the skirt of her dress. She placed her hands on her hips. "Hurry up! I'm excited!"

Jellal groaned and stood up as well, rubbing the back of his neck. He stretched his arms and said, "Alright, alright, I'll call her out now."

"Wait, now? Here?" the woman said, blinking.

The assassin raised a brow. "Where else would I call her out?"

"Uh, right, go on."

Jellal nodded and held out his hand, sucking in a deep breath. The mark on his arm started throbbing, and he felt the familiar pull of the gate. With another intake of breath, he tugged at the feeling and opened his mouth. _"Open!"_ The recognizable demon gate appeared on the floor, and there was a bright light, surrounding the two. He saw Ultear flinch and look away, and he cursed. There was something wrong. Why was the gate shining so brightly?

"—damn, I thought it was during the afternoon, not after lunch. What the hell is wrong with you?"

The light faded and Lucy started to come into view. She sat on the table with her legs folded, leaning back with her arm supporting her weight. True to her word, she wore a change of clothes. Instead of the backless dress she wore earlier, right now she sported a black dress that ended just a few inches above her knees. It also had a stand-up collar with a neckline that dipped low, showing her cleavage. She wore knee high boots and her right hand was covered with a fingerless glove. He then noticed that she removed her piercings from her ear and left out two gold hoops at the lobe.

Ultear whistling snapped him out of his trance and he stared at her. She clasped her hands together and looked at the demon with awe. "This is absolutely lovely! I can't believe Jellal was able to tame you!"

Lucy looked at her then to Jellal. "Who is she?"

"A friend," he replied, out of breath somehow. "Why was the gate so bright?"

Rather than Lucy answering the question, Ultear did. "It's because it recognized her as a strong demon. I'm guessing this only happened now?"

The blonde shrugged and got off the table. "I didn't bother keeping my powers at my bay this time."

"She's cool," Ultear commented, grinning widely. "I'm Ultear, and you are?"

The demon stared at her from the corner of her eye. "I don't introduce myself to humans. The emperor was an exemption, and this bastard only knows because he was there. Call me demon, or whatever humans call our kind. But I will not tell you my name."

"Her name's Lucy."

The blonde's eyes widened and she whipped around to glare at Jellal. After a few minutes of staring, she tsked and looked away, muttering incoherent words under her breath.

Ultear laughed nervously and faced Jellal. "You didn't have to tell me. She didn't want to, after all."

"She's my demon," he said, face impassive. "I control her, not the other way around. She submits to me, therefore I can scream out her name whenever I want."

"What an abusive power," Lucy mumbled. "Where's the arena?"

The bluenette started walking out the room and said, "We're going there now. Come."

Lucy walked past him wordlessly and stayed behind once they were out in the hallways. Her tail swished behind her and she eyed the other people staring at her, a growl working its way up her throat. She heard someone talking about how pathetic it was for a demon of her caliber to be collared. At that, she gripped the said thing and gritted her teeth, blocking out their words. She was the demon princess and she was going to prove them wrong. By the time the event was done, she'd be walking down the palace with her neck bare.

They arrived at the arena behind the palace and Lucy remained behind Jellal's back, glaring at anyone who stared at her with mockery and ridicule. She clenched her fists and was stopped by a guard before she could enter. "I'm sorry, but the demons go in there," he said, pointing to a door not far from him. "Anything you need—swords, spears, daggers, shields—are all in there."

She eyed the guard wearily, and the memory of Jellal taming her arose. She winced and walked past the man. "I don't need them," Lucy said but went inside anyway. Just as the door shut close, she failed to hear Jellal calling her name and telling her not to hold back.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the mistakes if you've seen any. But did you guys like it? In the next chapter, it will be action. And I'll probably show Team Natsu in the next bit too. I hope this story will be loved as much as GMB. I'll be posting a chapter of that story soon too by the way :D

If you liked the chapter, leave a review and the link to my page, blog and ask fm is on my profile if you want to check it out!

_"I am the demon princess and I will prove you all wrong."_

_Bye! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Fragile **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	4. Inferno

**The Devil and the Assassin**

**Chapter 3 - Inferno**

**WARNING:** This chapter has not been beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy leaned casually against the wall and eyed her surroundings. There was a group of low leveled demons talking not far from her and she noticed that they were staring at her from time to time. To her front, there were a set of weapons ranging from daggers to knives to spears and to swords. She thought about grabbing one, but decided against it for they weren't as strong as her weapons. Then to her left, there were guards stationed to watch over them. She smirked and tilted her head back, closing her eyes.

"P-Princess?"

Her eyes flew open and she looked to the side to find a demon with short pink hair and horns. Her throat went dry. "A-Aries? What are you doing here?"

"I w-was caught," she mumbled shyly, looking away. "I'm sorry!"

Lucy gritted her teeth and said harshly, "Get away from here if you don't want to be killed!"

"B-But what about you?"

"I'm here to kill every demon participating in this event," the blonde said, her eyes widening in a clash of excitement and remorse. "I can't kill you, so tell your tamer that you won't join."

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't have that much power to do whatever I p-please," Aries said, trembling.

Lucy fisted her hands and clenched her jaw. She had no choice then. "Would you rather be killed by my hands or someone else's?" she asked, her voice almost wavering in the end.

Aries smiled gently. "I'd rather be killed by you, Lucy-sama."

"I understand." She unclenched her hands and closed her eyes. "I'll tell Loke you fought well."

"T-Thank you very much," the pinkette whispered and smiled, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Lucy frowned and heard the bells ringing again. The mark on her arm started throbbing all of a sudden and her eyes widened.

_**Lucy… Lucy… can you hear me?**_

The said demon furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Yes, yes, I can but… how?_

_**We can talk in each other's minds because we are bound together. I believe there is a demon named Aries there. Her tamer, a little girl named Wendy, wants her to withdraw from the event. Please do inform her. She still doesn't know how to communicate through her mind so she's still having trouble.**_

Lucy was shocked, but she complied nonetheless. _Alright._

_**Oh, and the event is about to begin.**_

She smirked. _I noticed that._

_**Burn in hell, demon.**_

The smirk on her face widened. _I'll do exactly that, then._

Her arm ceased throbbing and the smile was wiped off her face as she approached Aries. She grasped her shoulder and cocked her head to the side. "Looks like you're lucky; your tamer wants you to withdraw. I believe all you have to do is leave through your gate. Do you know how?"

The demon shook her head. "I d-don't. I'm s-sorry."

Lucy sighed and craned her neck. "No, no, it's alright. I should've known." She held out her hand and her right earring glowed. A gate appeared on the floor and she nudged Aries towards it. "Go on, leave."

"Y-You have my gratitude, L-Lucy-sama."

"This is nothing," the said princess said, watching as the pinkette sunk through the portal. It disappeared and a guard rushed towards her.

"What did you do?!"

She stared at him from the corner of her eye. "I sent her home."

"You have no authority to do that—"

"Her tamer wanted her to withdraw from the event." Her voice was cold. "And she is one of my subjects, therefore I still have control over her," she said, glaring at the man. "You got that?"

The guard nodded, frightened by the immense aura the demon was releasing. "I-I understand."

Lucy lowered her glare and turned around. "Good."

As she turned to face the double doors, a guard stood in front of it. "Alright, it's time for the event to start. Who will go first?"

"I will."

"Me."

Lucy arched a brow in amusement at the two demons who spoke at the same time. The demon with sleek black hair stared at his opponent. "The name's Kurohebi. And you are?"

"Dobengal," the brunette said emotionlessly.

"Be prepared to die by my hands," Kurohebi said, grinning wickedly.

Dobengal walked past him to the double doors. "I should be saying that."

Lucy watched them and felt a grin splitting her lips. "Interesting."

* * *

Dobengal gritted his teeth and slid against the floor, bending his body back as Kurohebi's arm shot out at him. He straightened his back and dashed at his enemy, bringing out four daggers. He threw it towards Kurohebi's direction and the said demon evaded the blades, blocking one with his bare arm. He hissed and grabbed it before it hit the floor. He then sent it flying towards Dobengal.

"Oh! What a very intense fight!"

Kurohebi growled. "Shut up, human!"

The guard flinched and nodded, watching the battle silently instead. The brown-haired demon took out a spear and charged, aiming for his enemy's neck. Kurohebi tsked and pushed the weapon aside with his arm. He then jumped and spun in the air. As he fell, he raised his hand and sliced his enemy's head off, landing on the ground soundlessly. Blood dirtied his face and he grinned widely, hearing the audience applaud and gasp. He stood up and wiped his hands on his pants, getting rid of the dirt.

"I told you you'd die by my hands," he said, smirking.

The guard looked impressed. "The winner for this round is Kurohebi!"

The said demon raised his arms as a sign of victory. "Let's see if someone else can beat him!" the guard went on. "Who will be the next competitor?"

The double doors opened and a demon stepped out, blonde hair waving in the wind with crimson eyes glinting under the light. Her tail slapped against the floor once and a malicious smile touched her lips, earning a shudder from the crowd. Kurohebi could feel the immense aura she emitted, and he could tell that she was really strong for a female demon. He swallowed thickly and glared at the blonde, clenching his fists.

"Your tamer?" the guard asked.

The demon narrowed her eyes until they were merely slits and said, _"Just the tamer?"_ Her tone suggested amusement and ire.

The guard gulped. "Y-Your name and your tamer, then."

The blonde grinned, finally relaxing her glare. She placed a hand on her hips and shifted her weight onto one leg. "My tamer is Jellal Fernandes and my name is Lucy," she said and her grin widened, "the demon princess."

Kurohebi paled and sweat dripped down his face, feeling the fire inside him burning out. He was merely a level four demon—he had no chance against the demon princess. This was the end for him. This was it.

Lucy caught his stare and licked her lips. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," he said rather too quickly. "Let's get on with this."

Lucy smiled slyly. "With pleasure."

Kurohebi vanished from her sight and she closed her eyes. Fire spread across the battle ground and she heard a cry of surprise. With a sadistic grin on her face, she opened her eyes and stalked towards her enemy, her tail sliding against the burning surface. She laughed and tilted her head back, covering her face with a hand. "Did you think you had a chance against me?" she taunted, laughter shaking her body. "Me? The demon princess? You insolent fool!"

There was the sound of something scratching the surface and her ears perked. She dropped her hand and ceased laughing, her eyes filled with nothing but killing intent. "I know where you are," she said, raising a finger and flicking it towards a boulder. "I know you're hiding there."

"For a princess," he whispered. "You're very weak."

Her eyes widened and she turned around to find Kurohebi. She squinted her eyes and jumped back. _Heh, I didn't think he would be able to fool me. Is it alright to go all out after all?_

_**Yes.**_

She blinked and looked towards the audience. She spotted Jellal, with his bright blue hair in contrast with all the other dull colors, nodding his head. She stared at him for a couple more minutes before she lowered her head and smirked.

_All right then._

She clasped her hands and lifted her gaze to Kurohebi who gulped. She grinned. "Inferno," she said, slowly pulling apart her hands from each other. A katana started to materialize between her hands as she drew them apart, the edge dancing with flames. The hilt was decorated with solid gold and fine silver, while the tip of the blade was sharper than any other blade there was. She threw the sword high in the air and jumped up to catch it. With the katana now gripped in her hand, she raised it and aimed for Kurohebi.

He narrowed his eyes and rolled to the side. The blade pierced the ground and Lucy pulled it out, swinging it while she walked towards him. She smiled slyly and disappeared from his sight once more, reappearing behind him. "Die," she said and saw his eyes widen as he turned around to look at her. She raised the katana with both hands and slammed it down, cutting him in half. The arena hushed and she shrugged away the blood from her sword, tapping it against the floor.

She hmphed and turned away. "What a pity," she mumbled. "And here I thought you stood a chance." She spared one last glance at his body that was severed in half and finally walked away.

"You there," she said and pointed the blade at the guard. "Stop spacing out and do your job."

The man flinched and nodded. "The winner for this round is Jellal Fernandes' demon, Lucy!"

_Well? Is it enough for me to be freed from this collar?_

Lucy paused and wondered why Jellal was chuckling. _**No. You were too slow, Lucy. Kill them faster, deadlier. End this event as soon as you can.**_

She tightened her lips into a thin line and closed her eyes. _Alright._

"Now, let's see who will be up against her!" At his words, the doors opened revealing a bulky demon with white hair. Lucy arched a brow at the familiar opponent and smirked.

"Zero," she acknowledged, amusement lacing her voice. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

The man called Zero hmphed, his lips stretching into a smirk as well. "Likewise, princess. I didn't think you were weak enough to be tamed," he mocked, laughing. Lucy's eyes slitted dangerously in warning and he laughed harder. "I wonder how your parents reacted to this. Would they be so mad to even disown you? Or rather, give your throne to someone else?"

"Watch your words, low life," Lucy hissed. Zero shut his mouth immediately and she growled lowly in her throat. She knew that he was only for show, and that he wasn't really strong in particular.

_**You know him?**_

Lucy nearly jumped in surprise at Jellal's voice in her head and replied. _Yes, he used to be one of our subjects. But when my parents found out that he planned to overthrow the throne, we exiled him._

_**He looks strong.**_

She rolled her eyes. _Hardly. Although I'll be surprised if he got stronger within the years of his banishment—nevertheless, he is no match for Inferno._

_**That's the name of your katana, right?**_

_Yes. _Lucy stepped back in order to give some space between her and her opponent. _I have other weapons, but I will be using this. It lights flames easier than my hands can._

_**Interesting. Well, you better get on with your fight then.**_

_Yes._

Now rid of Jellal's voice in her mind, she focused her attention on Zero who appeared to be smirking. She found herself doing the same as she stepped into a fighting stance, the blade of her sword glinting brightly under the sun. "I wonder what awaits you in hell, Zero," she said. "Your punishment, I wonder?"

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so there is a reason why Lucy can open a gate for other demons but not for herself. She is tamed, therefore if the gate is for her, then she won't be able to leave. Drawings of Lucy with her outfit and sword are on my page, as usual. I hope there aren't many mistakes, I had a friend help me btw :DDDDD I didn't know what else to name this chapter so I named it after her katana in the end.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask in your review! :D

_"I am the demon princess and I am not weak."_

_Bye! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Fragile **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	5. The Bloodied Victor

**The Devil and the Assassin**

**Chapter 4 - The Bloodied Victor**

**WARNING:** This chapter has not been beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy's actions were hazy to the audience as she ran around the arena, her pupils merely slits as her crimson irises dominated them. She charged with full speed, her katana raised high, and slashed at Zero who bended back, stepped to the side and blocked with his own weapon—a spear. Their movements were a blur as they attacked each other, the sound of blades the only noise prominent. She drew back, landing a few feet away from him as she wiped away some blood on her chin, her eyes narrowed.

From afar, she could spot Jellal's eyes widening. She growled. _Quit that expression. I hate it._

He didn't say anything, but she saw he complied. She frowned as she saw Zero's spear and noticed that the handle wasn't scratched or broken. With a growl, she dashed towards him again, flames roaring behind her, and struck multiple blows. He missed them all except one, which landed on his arm. A large gash appeared all of a sudden and he hissed in pain.

She grinned. "Well? Wish to withdraw?"

"I'm not a coward like you, _princess_," he mocked. This time, he made the move, running towards her with so much speed that she was caught off guard. Just at the last minute, she grasped his shoulders and propelled herself upwards. With wide eyes, she watched him drive his heel onto the ground to turn around, looking up at her and jumping up as well. She blocked his spear with her sword, gritting her teeth as his weight seemed to have gotten heavier.

She looked behind her to see the floor and twisted her body, sinking her foot deep into his abdomen before she landed on the ground on all fours. She stood up and was forced to bend back as his spear thrust forward, just barely sliding over her breasts as she curved. She vehemently cried out as she gripped the said weapon and threw it aside, the flames around her rising higher and higher at her evident anger.

"_You…"_ she said, venom dripping with her words. "_You scum, lowlife_," she continued on, her pupils no longer apparent. "You planned to overthrow the throne, and I, the demon princess, will deliver your punishment _here and now_. Mother was too kind; she banished you, even though I told her that _that wouldn't be enough_."

Zero took a step back, eyeing her as she stalked towards him with her katana left on the floor. Her nails grew into claws, and her fangs were sharper and longer now. Her tail slid against the ground with every step she took, the fire following her trail. The ashes whipped around her and Zero knew what he was going to do. With a wide grin, he charged, his speed throwing her off guard once more. But she was blind with rage and she didn't care. A few cuts and scrapes appeared on her body as he passed her, daggers in his hands.

The fact that he wounded her seemed to only add fuel to the fire, and she whipped around and screamed. She pointed a finger at him and the flames danced towards him with the same pace. She followed after him, adjusting herself to his speed and grinning widely once she was merely a few feet away from him. She reached out and curled her fingers, catching his hair. She pulled him back but he merely sliced that bit of hair off with his dagger.

As she was about to grab his neck, he turned around and drove his fist in her stomach. Her eyes widened and she flew back, slamming against the wall of the arena. She coughed out blood and wiped away the drip on her chin, the impact only adding to her fury. She was about to dash back when a voice stopped her.

_**You're not thinking.**_

Her eyes widened further.

_**Calm down and think, demon.**_

Wrinkling her nose at the tone, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, doing just as he told her to. The memories of what she was doing the whole time rushed to her head, and she realized then that she appeared like a fool. This angered her, but she let it slide. She was aware that Zero was tougher than when he was exiled, but that was alright. She was stronger. She could take him.

_**Have you calmed down now?**_

A grin stretched her lips. _Hell yes._

She heard a chuckle and before she knew it, she was running for Zero again. He looked behind him and she saw his eyes narrow in alarm at her change of aura. The flames roared once more behind her, but this time they weren't fueled with her wrath, but with her burst of energy. He turned his head over his shoulder to find her gone. He looked back and his eyes widened as Lucy stood in front of him, tail sliding around his neck. He forced himself to stop and fell to his knees as she gripped his end as well, pulling it hard.

He hissed and glared at her. "Don't you think that's unfair?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Demons don't play fair," she said and smirked. "You know that."

Zero tsked and looked away, closing his eyes just in time as Lucy sprinted forward with her hand slicing his head off. She impassively wiped the blood away on her dress and listened to the ground crunching under her boots, reaching for her katana. She picked it up and slid it inside a sheath that appeared in her hands, strapping it on her back. She looked back at Zero's body and grinned lightly. "Your punishment has been delivered, may you rest in hell."

The guard swallowed heavily. "The winner is once again Lucy! Will she remain the victor until the end? Who will be able to defeat her?"

"Release them all," she said, grinning widely. "I will fight the other demons all at once. This is tedious, and I want it done."

_If I'm correct, the demons left are all below level three._ She thought, heaving a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips. It has been a while since she fought so much.

_**Thank the heavens you finally decided to take them all out. But can you do it?**_

Lucy rolled her eyes. _Don't underestimate me._

_**Fine. **_

The gates opened and she readied herself, stepping into a fighting stance as she drew out her katana. She heard the demons snarling and roaring, and she felt her lips splitting into a grin. Moments later, they all ran for her, their movements uncoordinated and their attacks shabby. She dodged them and slashed her katana left and right, the fire burning the demons as soon as the blade touched their bodies. The arena was full of excitement, with the audience cheering and yelling as she slaughtered them.

A strip of blood appeared on her arm and she whipped around, her eyes widening in anger at a demon that held a whip in hand. As she ran past it, its body split in the middle and it was engulfed in flames. Another batch of demons dashed towards her, each holding swords, and she blocked them with her own. She bended down and swiped her leg under them. They all landed on the ground and she pierced their body with her katana, allowing them to be burned as she left to fight the others.

One by one, they all fought her, weapons in hand. They were no match for Inferno indeed, as they all snapped under her blade. A few demons had backed away, cowering in fear as she mercilessly murdered her own kin. One struck her with a whip on the leg and she nearly fell forward. Staring at the said demon with vicious eyes, she ran forward and drove her own hand inside its body. Blood splattered across her face and she ignored it, shaking the liquid off her fingers. They continued assaulting, a few more scrapes appearing on her limbs.

She was furious.

For dragging out the event too long, and for allowing herself to be wounded, she was livid. She growled and bared her teeth, sinking her fangs into a demon that attacked her blind spot for her hands were occupied with the other devils. She pulled her katana and her hand out of two bodies, her breathing heavy as she drove her heel against the floor and charged. Her next movements were too fast for everyone to see, but from the audience's view, they could only see demons being beheaded one after another. The fire roared louder, and as the last demon fell, it died out.

Lucy stood amidst all the decapitated demons, and her grin was wide with victory and malice. She held her katana in both hands – one on the blade and the other on the tip of the hilt – and slowly started to clasp them, the sword starting to diminish as her hands drew close. When her fingers were intertwined, she spread them apart and clawed them in her hair, ignoring the loud cries from the crowd as she searched for Jellal's voice.

_**That took a while.**_

She hissed. _Easy for you to say, you weren't the one fighting them all._

_**I could have killed them faster than that.**_

She tightened her lips into a line and massaged her temples. _Whatever, the event is done and I killed them all. Get rid of this ridiculous collar._

_**Meet me in my room. **_

_But I don't know where it is. _She bit back, her eyes dreadfully searching the crowd as they started to leave the arena. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair once again.

_**You'll know it when you see it. Your mark will start throbbing, now go.**_

Lucy clicked her tongue and sprinted out as well, heading for the palace. She went back inside and ignored the maids who shrieked at the blood that dirtied the floors, marching towards the hallways. She continued walking; trying to get that feel he was talking about. The walk was long, and she never seemed to find his room, until she reached a door that was left open.

Her arm pounded and she gritted her teeth before knocking. "Is this your room?" she asked hesitantly.

There was a long moment of silence before he replied. "Yes."

She sighed and entered, surprised to see him on the foot of his bed and polishing his sword. She arched a brow at this but didn't ask. "You know," he started. "For a demon princess, you are pretty weak, no?"

Her eyes widened in rage and she growled. "Watch your words, _human_."

He smiled slyly. "Is there really a way to watch one's words? What? Do they float in the air in front of you?"

"Shut your mouth, you filthy human," she hissed. "Open my gate and send me home."

It was Jellal's turn to raise his eyebrow at her, seemingly amused. He leaned his katana against the bed and leaned back, supporting his weight with his arms. "No." His eyes danced with mischief.

Lucy's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Hah?! Why the hell no?"

"Rest first, I doubt you'd want your parents to see you so battered up," he said, his sly smile widening. She didn't know if he was sarcastic or anything, but she was definitely pissed.

"I don't want your pity."

His eyes met hers, his stare intent. "I don't pity demons."

They remained silent for a couple of minutes, neither of them wishing to speak. At last, Lucy sat cross-legged on the floor and rested against the wall, tilting her head back. "I'll rest," she said. "But when I am healed, you must open my gate and send me home."

Jellal shrugged. "Do I have any choice? Your mere presence makes me itch."

She scoffed at his comment and ignored him, closing her eyes and focusing on regaining her energy.

* * *

"I believe we have a lot to talk about."

The woman lifted her gaze from the book in her hands and smiled almost bitterly. "We always have a lot of things to talk about, my dear."

The man in front of her growled and grabbed her book, throwing it across the room and into the fireplace. She sighed and shifted in her seat until her back was straight, folding her hands on her lap. "I assume this is about our daughter?" she asked, her smile wry.

"Good then," he said scornfully. "You are aware that she has been tamed and is being viewed as weak."

The woman tucked strands of yellow hair behind her hair and closed her eyes. "I am well aware of that fact," she said and lifted her eyelids, showing the crimson irises that hid behind them. "And I know that as we speak, she is with her tamer. However, I don't find any problem in that."

"I think you're assessing the situation differently!" the man shouted, running his pale hand through his similar blonde hair. "She is a demon princess—_she cannot be tamed!_"

"Said Zeref's father who underestimated the human who had tamed his son," the female demon said, her lips curling. She patted the space beside her on the couch and the male demon slumped down next to her, heaving a sigh. She smiled and gingerly patted his head. "We have no need to worry, Jude. Lucy is a clever demon. I'm sure she'll come up with something. And who knows? Maybe this is finally a chance to strike back at those humans."

The demon named Jude sunk his head into his hands; his back slouched poorly as he did so. "I only fear for the worst, Layla," he whispered mournfully. After a while, he straightened his back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But, perhaps this is a good thing. Maybe now, she can be trained to deal with them on her own."

"It's good to see you're finally seeing eye-to-eye with me, love," she whispered against his lips before she planted a kiss on them. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled. "For now, we have to believe in our daughter."

"It's hard to when she is still not ready," Jude replied, sighing.

Layla smiled again. "Oh, believe me, she is ready. I heard from one of the demons that she has delivered punishment to Zero. She was hurt, but not too badly. I suppose it's because she underestimated him—a habit she must get rid of."

The other blonde frowned in distaste. "I'm not surprised. She always thought of herself as superior. She never did once think of her opponents as strong, only weak."

"Exactly," Layla said, her red eyes twinkling with malevolence. "Our daughter will be the reason for our success. Trust me."

Jude heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, placing his chin on top of her head. "I can only hope you are right, dear."

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, her parents are shown! I suppose you are thinking that they seem nice, but they are just as cruel as Lucy. Layla is far more vicious than Jude, however, and Lucy got her traits from her. I didn't want to drag out the event any longer, but I made sure that the action was enough to make up for it. Hmm... what else? I hope you guys warm up to me and review, hahaha. I miss reviews, and I rarely get them nowadays T.T

Anyhow, I hope you guys liked the chapter and if you did and have any questions, please leave a review :)

_"I am the demon princess and I am the victor."_

_Bye! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Fragile **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
